A burning stretch across space
A burning stretch across space is a Stargate AU that minorly crosses over with Stargate it primarily follows the perspective of the Wizard Lain, who has the title The Darkhallow. It begins shortly after Ra's death when Lain first arrives in the Milky Way from his universe. The title of the story is provisional, and subject to change. Before the modern era Several key events occur before the modern arrival, and Ra's death and Lain's arrival. Amongst these are Sith invasion, and the devil/demon war between the great alliance of four races. The Sith Invasion Several hundred years ago an extragalactic force invaded the Milky Way via the use of a wormhole machine (a supergate). It required such a concerted effort by the Goa'uld to destroy it that it ushered in the the Pax Re that Ra's regime was remembered for after his death. The Sith remaining in the galaxy were scattered after the destruction of the supergate allowing Ra to salvage their hyperspace technology, and quickly reassert his dominace over the other system lords. He quickly declared sith technology illegal, as well as heretical, and quieted away as much as possible for his own uses. Demons and Devils Long before the goa'uld ever rose to any sort of important the alliance of 4 Great races faced other probles, mmost were small and easily contained as the Alterans always had some kind of speed advantage. Amongst these exceptions were the so called demons and devils, and their client races. The prior were so effective in their invasion that they managed to exterminate a number of races from known space, including the furlings, they were also the sole race able to force the Nox into a corner enough to resort to total war. The wizard arrives Lain, whose full title is the Darkhallow Lain, arrives in the Milky Way from his own universe by traversing the outer gates of reality and lands on Tollan shortly after Ra's demise. At the same time the demon Azazel stirs and begins his plan to usurp Kali's domain. The Tollan At his first arrival on Tollan Lain is primarily introduced to Tolmin, his sister Jaina, and Norman who are largely involved in a debate regarding Tollan's neighboring planet Sarita. The debate largely revolves around whether to share power generation with the Saritans. The Tollan themselves are descended from a mixture of Mayan, and ancient Roman transplants. Sarita For the last eighty years Sarita has been embroiled in a dangerous cold war balanced on a dangerous edge. The debate in the Tollan Curia. Lain carefully advised his new friends on supplying the Saritans with solar power technology, low tech by Tollan standards, but quite sufficent and not nearly as weaponizable for the the Saritans. The tollan hope to faciliate Lain's return home by loaning him a Tollan corvette, a sixty meter long vessel, but Lain has other objectives namely a world he hopes to investigate. Supposedly the world was colonized by wizards, but fell out of contact thousands of years ago. The Search The corvette takes two weeks to reach the coordinates what is there is beyond Lain's wildest expectations, but no wizard colony. Many tens of thousands of years ago. In orbit there was debris from millions of ships, and the planet had clearly been struck by asteroids crashed into the surface via artifical means. After thousands of years though the planet was verdant with plant and lower level animal life again. The planet is ideal for a base a way from prying eyes, and building up. There is only one problem while it is ideal for a laboratory it lacks a stargate, and a manpower pool to draw from. According to data from Tollan supplied through the Nox they bomarded the world to destroy the demons who had occupied it after they'd butchered the inhabitants. The debris comprises ships from many races, but primariy the Nox and these 'demons'. It takes, using the Tollan hyperdrive engine on the corvette, two weeks to reach the planet from Tollan. There is only one ship easily usable, and its atmosphere is lacking. The ship is a 1.6 kilometer 'demon' light cruiser thats been floating around the debris field for thousands of years. From There Lain makes plans to establish a laboratory on the world, and acquire a stargate choosing a Goa'uld world valued by Cronus for a multitude of reasons. The first is to acquire a stargate, and dhd, as well as acquire an alkesh to transport it, as well as subvert the underlord of the planet. The world is Kalydon, chosen expressly because of Cronus's paranoia. Kalydon's importance meant that Cronus had expressly forbid Atlanta from bringing her ships into the system it meant there were no Ha'tak in system. The guards at the gate on Kalydon were Aelous's men, humans and easily defeated ones. Some were left dead, others alive not that it mattered. Lain opted to wait a few days as his bio thaumaturgy took root and began to spread through the area. The attack came a few days later ensaring barracks, and other buildings trapping jaffa, as well as wrapping up the stargate while Lain stole an Alkesh, and abducted Atlanta. Enthralling the goa'uld was a simple task getting away not so much. Atlanta, and the division of Cronus's jaffa were well drilled enough that they were able to finally able to launch and at least get a shot off. The damage to the Alkesh was minor enough, still enough cause the hyperdrive control crystal to burn out. Still the ship would be useful for inter system exploration as it was still spaceworthy. With Atlanta enthralled it also presented him with a set of useful information. Exploring Atlanta's list of six worlds With Atlanta's list in hand Lain sets out hoping to gather the resources he needs for his own endeavors. To turn the world into his capital he'll need resources he just doesn't have at the moment. The First world The first world on the list provided belongs to a minor goa'uld named Thale who rules over a tiny fief of humans and Jaffa. Thale himself is a paranoid and cautious goa'uld. Much as against Athena the initial method was to utilize a carefuly creeping advance of thaumaturgical plants which within a few days underwent a massive growth cycle overwhelming the stargate, and by the end of the week had completely overgrown his palace. A hundred ten Jaffa, and then at final count another additional sixty of four hundred Jaffa were dead. 16 Gliders had regretably been destroyed, and another dozen were regretably out of commision for the time being but the eighty some Jaffa who professed their allegiance to Lain had made well on their seizing of the Alkesh, only two of them had been damaged, one badly such that it was good for little save spare parts. In the end though with Thale now enthralled all resistance had crumbled. The stargate was now well defended by a mix of thaumaturgical plants, and a salvaged Alkesh cannon. Thale's world was mineral rich immensely so, only the population was the issue. Still it added the basis for what Lain would need. +227 Jaffa +1897 Human Slaves +1 Goa'uld Minion (Thale) +4 Naquadah mines +4 Working Alkesh +1 Minorly damaged Alkesh +1 Scrap Alkesh (salvaged for parts) +173 Jaffa Corpses +12 Damaged gliders +12 Functional Gliders The second world Thale supplies the coordinates for a pair of worlds, as Atlanta takes the task of drilling the surviving Jaffa, and initial work is set up making a temporary camp in preparation for more permanent construction on other world. The first world is in the outer portion of the galaxy, and the other far closer to the galactic core, both have been out of contact for many thousands of years. Lain queries Atlanta to attempt to locate the coordinates for Stennos as he prepares to set off. The Second world on Atlanta's list is a world in the beginning of true industrialization with a settlement approximately two kilometers to the south of the gate, roughly victorian age, the world's name is Baebolain. Lain leaves as it lacks anything of use. Thale's two worlds Careful exploration reveals the first world is Earth, and the second yields a dead world destroyed by Ra thousands of years ago as a warning to enemies of the sun god. The Third World Is a post industrial futurustic, by earth standards world, that Lain spends little time on merely earmarking it for future investigation when the opporunity presents itself. On down the list, and intervening explorations Lain returns to his Capital, as Thale and his Jaffa have taken to calling it, and orders both enthralled Goa'uld to gather the most sixty suitable Jaffa to prepare to board the light cruiser in order to bring it operational. Thale, and Atlanta have added the coordinates to two other worlds. The burned world The first of these two worlds was rendered unihabitable by orbital bombardement and largely resembles Mars. Exploiting its mineral wealth would require unmanned platforms to do the mining, which carefully marked down. Pangar Somehow the Pangarans had after Shaqran's destruction managed to gain either ancient or Sith technology and develop a fledgling spacefleet, as well as to inhibit hyperspace travel. While their fleet is joke even against the light cruiser which has been floating in a debris field for many thousands of years Lain takes care not to press his luck with it only running at ten percent power. Carefully bluffing that engaging hyperspace jamming fields is considered an act of war he manages to leave the system without any violence. Returning to the capital however he finds an Asgard Patrol Cruiser in orbit. The Asgard The Asgard Fleet prescence is due to the world being a part of a restricted zone, and with probably very good reason given the massive debris field, that the goa'uld aren't permitted in. Lain quickly opens channels claiming not to know where a number of missing, and or criminal, Asgard members are which catches the patrol captain (Ulfrik) offguard, who quickly responds that he is here because goa'uld are not permitted in this region of space. Lain claims that he, truthfully is a wizard, a race of humans the asgard call magi, and he is reestablishing his people's claim. The asgard happily relent to this, and offers his assistance in rebuilding having previously thought that all the mages were extinct at 'demon' hands. The wizard graciously takes them up on this agreeing to the Asgard remaining as an observer in exchange for the Asgard compiling the debris into what amounts to effectively a moon. Salvaging the parts from the field there is enough to begin repairs to bring the light cruiser back to full functionality. He also sets aside plans to turn one of the larger asteroids into a moon as soon as is feasible through the use of tunnelling crystals. Specifically he also orders the debris field to be searched for the following: Salvageable Weapons Technology belonging to other species general space ship parts (sublight drives, artificial gravity generators, shield generators,) Power systems (conduits, or reactors) Reinfined material (Hull plating, bulkheads, compartments that are intact (hold air)) Salvageable small craft (Fighters, bombers, shuttles etc) Machining parts (I.E. repair tools or things that can be used to build things) After some time enough matterial has been gathered for 400 ships. There are enough is also enough ship parts for 8 ships and enough power systems for 2 ships. In addition 42 fighter craft and 12 shuttles, roughly the size of alkesh, have been found a total of 1/3 are operational and the rest can be salvaged for parts. During this downtime repairs for the light cruiser continue, and reports are gathered from Thale's world while various parts are taken stock of. The search for salveagable weapons yields several hundred of what are labelled plasma pulse rifles, while the asteroid base will take several weeks to bring online. One jaffa from fifty volunteers is chosen to return to Thale's world, while work continues on 'the capital' Lain himself crafts a thaumaturgical circle of massive hundred foot tall trees ringing the first settlement. Soon after the repairs to the light cruiser is completed Thale admits that his supplies were drawn, stolen, from one of Ra's cache worlds. Ra's cache world Work on the debris field in orbit of the capital yields a single anti neutron particle cannon in interim, which is later added to the asteroid base. Thale explains that when he visisted some eight thousand years ago Ra's cache had six Ha'taks in mothball. Before leaving for Ra's cache world Lain carefully reviews the report from the jaffa sent to the planet. On the plus side the planet, even though the naquadah mines are running dry, is still full of mineral wealth including trinium. On the downside the crops are not doing well, and there is a drought. Lain orders that if neccessary Thale is to close the mines for the time being and focus all effort on fixing the agriculture issue, if neccessary focusing entirely on food production. For now Thale is under orders to get the crop issue fixed, while Atlanta begins training a detachment of eighty Jaffa in the use of the new plasma pulse rifles. Lain sets off with a detachment of jaffa to Ra's cache world. The world itself is desert planet larger than earth, the primary cache complex is immense with the kilometers surounding it scoured by energy weapon marks, indicating a shield defended the facility some time earlier. In orbit there is also the ruined hulk of a star destroyer in orbit. Inspection on the ground indicates many miraculous finds. The complex itself houses some 400 Alkesh 2000 Death Gliders and 12 Hat'taks. In addition the storehouses have over 8000 staff weapons and 12000 zats.There are several production facilities for such systems as well. There are 2 ship yards with half complete Alkesh. The base was abandoned in a hurry, most likely after Ra's death, though that can't be confirmed. Further examination reveals extensive naquadaria deposits, an allotrope of Naquadah tightly controlled by the system lords. This leads to Lain quickly focusing on weaving extensive wards around the complex. The next world on the list While Lain waits for Thale, and Atlanta to compile a list of minor goa'uld worlds he moves on down the list. Its largely a dissapointment as its only notable feature on its initial inspection is palace carved into the face of the mountain. Other than that there is no sign of inhabitations. The fifth world The palace on the mountain, and its planet are added as places to investigate later. The fifth world is quickly left for completely different reason. The world itself is clearly in the midst of an alien invasion, its industrial civilization under attack, and nothing can be done. Lain leaves and prepares to update standing orders for his Jaffa. As it turns out Ra's cache has had visitors, visitors using 'demon' technology. The visitors ultimately originate from another society who was enslaved and nearly driven to extinction at the hands of one of the 'demons' client races thousands, and thousands of years ago and were merely hoping to refuel. They are left to go about their way, and Lain turns his focus on other matters, namely initial exploration of the star destroyer in orbit as well as reports. Thale has greatly improved the productivity of his world. Between the two of them they compile a list of 2 easily conquerable worlds, and twelve targets of more difficult levels. The star destroyer yields a single turbolaser for the moment. Careful review indicates Ra or the goa'uld in general must have expended much in the way of ships to take it down. The last world on the list A mist covered world inhabitted by a strange intelligence Lain adds it to the list of worlds not to mess with. Moving forward With Atlanta's list explored and a total of fourteen minor goa'uld controlled worlds now compiled into a list Lain makes plans to expand his manpower, and resource pools. All three stargates are now heavily fortified using a mixture of magic defenses and emplaced staff cannons, both from alkesh and gliders. In other news a source of neutronium was discovered after a severe earth quake on Thale's world further proving its wealth in minerals. Works on Ra's cache pressed forward with the intention to bring it fully online.Scavenging from the star destroyer yields roughly 2 tons of hull plating, 400 E-Web blaster rifles, 800 E-11 blaster rifles, 1400 blaster clips, 42 pds laser turrets. Each bolt is equal to a Hat'tak staff cannon, a small database, which for the moment it is unknown if it is funtional. The first two on the list Lain moved quickly onto the first world Thoth's world Thoth's holdings were relatively meager, several hundred humans some two hundred jaffa, 2 Alkesh, and 8 Death Gliders. The humans mine naquadah which Thoth uses to pay tribute to the goa'uld Sokar. Lain enthralls Thoth, and makes plans to evacuate the world as soon as Sokar collects his next round of tribute. In the interim decryption of the transmitter have yielded a set of coordinates several hundred light years away. The second easy world As it turns out the humans inhabiting the world, a medieval level planet, had already managed to overthrown their overlords. Lain chooses to leave them be and prepares to explore the coordinates from the transmitter. The Ruined base At the coordinates is destroyed orbital shipyard, and a gas giant, and its moon, both of which have been bombed from oribt. Also of note is a mostly intact star destroyer, of a different model than the one over Ra's cache, it is also only sustained minor damage. The same cannot be said for the shipyard as only a Lightsaber is found as well as 6 concussion cannons. The six concussion cannons are added to the asteroid base over the Capital. A dozen worlds Given Ra's dutiful efforts to contain 'Sith' technology the mostly intact Star Destroyer is a boon amongst boons save that it requires such a significant crew commitment. Lain lacks the manpower to man the ships he alreadys owns. Still six Alkesh tow the Star Destroyer back to the Capital, where it is carefully lowered into the groundside dock. This is is the star destroyer's first visit into a drydock in hundreds of years. Thoth delivers his tribute to Sokar, and preparations are made to remove all of Thoth's material, and population from the world. As planned the several hundred humans are for the most part relocated to Thale's world, while Atlanta takes over drilled the Jaffa. Thoth himself begins administration of Ra's cache world. The First on the list The Goa'uld ruling the first world on the list commands 4 Hat'taks, 12 Alkesh, And a couple hundred Death Gliders, several hundred Jaffa and a couple thousand humans, which is by goa'uld standards for minor goa'uld an impressive number of capital ships, though his numbers of Jaffa are clearly lacking. A direct assault by ship was out of the question given that it was likely the system lords would recognize Sith technology, or really any readily non goa'uld technology. Infiltrating the palace proves a mistake as the Goa'uld Ourea was prepared for Reetu attempts on his life, even assassinating him does little to prevent some of his jaffa from avenging him. Only a sufficent demonstration of the pointlessness of opposing magical plants wins the day, and quiets the Jaffa, by the end of the day the goa'uld's palace is completely covered by biothaumaturgical rose bushes. Lain immediately makes plans to consolidate the world. Abandonning the world and relocating this large a population quickly is completely unfeasible, even if it would be nice to split the couple thousand humans between the capital, and Thale's world. Thoth is made head of research and development, with the more immediate goal of not simply understanding available technology but developing robotic miners for Naquadah. Ourea after being enthralled brings word that Apophis plans to avenge himself against the Tauri who had recently attacked his world Chulak. Atlanta produced the address for Stennos. In addition the debris field produces eight salvageable Nox frigates. Upon hearing the news regarding Apophis's plans to attack earth Lain informs Thoth to expand his unmanned machines to include a model designed for construction. In addition to this he's informed to look over the Nox frigates. In the mean time Lain sets off to Stennos. Stennos The world's stargate is located in a grassy valley bordered by high mountains that were once mined for naquadah. Lain hopes to annex the world while Ourea's world is added to the domain. The capital is roughly some forty plus kilometers north from the stargate along an old winding mountain pass road. The initial forays supply mapped out information regarding the planet's condition. The battle for earth Acclimating the some four thousand plus humans on Ourea's world takes months, Ourea's demense had roughly twice the resources of Thale's world. It has been long enough for Apophis to ready his force, and produce a very worrisome advantage. Luckily it is enough of a threat to attract the attention of other powers to also intervene. Lain takes careful stock of his available resources, and Thoth informs him the construction, and mining drones are ready he merely needs to set them to a task. Having already visited the Tauri system Lain intends to deploy some of the drones into the asteroid belt while placing the star destroyer carefully behind Jupiter. Thoth projects that 3 of Nox frigates are battle ready, and plenty sufficent for Apophis's no doubt small punitive expedition. Arriving on Earth is a much more shocking point. Apophis has apparently made a number of enemies, including the demon Azazel who has managed to dethrone Kali, and assume her position as system lord, in addition to a number of pro Earth Alien Warlords. The Alien warlord appears to be tied to the Asgard in someway. Apophis's fleeet however is far from a small punitive expedition, and appears to be bolstered by stolen Sith vessels. His fleet seems primarily centered around a single star destroyer, identical in class to the hulk above Ra's cache world, backed by two six hundred meter cruisers and eight frigates, in addition to a group of 12 ha'tak. The Tauri contribution to the battle is miniscule as only the Americans were even remotely warned of the incoming threat. The Asgard recognizing the dangers dispatch 10 ships, all belonging to a 'devil' client race in order to hide their involvement, though it will take them fifteen minutes to arrive. In other news there is also a Tok'ra operative aboard Apophis's goa'uld fleet assisting SG 1, who are well on their way to taking a single Ha'tak, and turning it against Apophis. Lain, even with his impromptu allies is dramatically unprepared. Apophis has brought far more Alkesh than he'd even considered bringing, and strictly speaking Alkesh were never particularly useful anyway. Only the fact that Lain's detachment has distance between Apophis's fleet is a saving grace. Apophis chooses to prioritize Azazel, as a fellow system lord, even though the Alien Warlord's ship is a match for his ISD. The tok'ra agent sets the Ha'tak he's aboard to crash into the ISD. It takes one of the Ha'tak out of the equation and eliminates sixteen of Apophis's Alkesh, as well as draining a portion of Apophis's ISD's shields. The Alien warlord and Azazel recognize an opportunity, as does Lain. The warlord's command ship destroys one of the vindicators. As Azazel's fleet focuses on the ISD. SG 1 successfully manages to seize the Ha'tak, and turn its guns onto the enemy. The Asgard arrival merely makes it clear to Apophis he has misjudged his foes and chooses to retreat though not without all sides taking losses, the ISD and both vindicators are lost to enemy fire. The Aftermath Apophis's expedition is largely gutted, Lain settles for spending the next few days gathering as much wreckage as he can from the debris field, particularly insuring his own equipment isn't left behind and gathering as much technology he isn't familiar with as possible. It couldn't be helped that a single Vindicator class heavy cruiser crashed into the surface of the earth during the course of the battle. SG1 and the Tok'ra managed to control the Ha'tak SG 1 had seized long enough for Apophis's jaffa to be dealt with. The Alien Warlord hastily lays claim to the hulk that was Apophis's ISD, eventually the Earth in a joint statements claims the debris is theirs, and given the Asgard prescence Lain, and Azazel choose to leave what remains in system. With good reason of course as Lain's salvaged Nox frigates were wrecked during the fight. Salvage In addition to thousands of tons of material, some 42 turbolaser 186 shield projectors, and 24 hyperdrives are also gathered up before Earth starts making claims. A number of other technologies are also acquired. Preparations Recognizing that Apophis needs to die quickly Lain quickly takes his spoils and withdraws to his capital, where the salvage is added to the existing field of material. Lain also sets into work plans to salvage the Asgard crash on Stennos, and enthrall 'Asgard-Zeus' on the world, adding the world to his domain. Stennos's world population is somewhere in the realm of 100 million. Lain also plans to enthrall the actual goa'uld Zeus who is imprisoned at Tartarus, as well as hopefully to provoke a fight between Cronus and Baal. In doing so he hopes to use Atlanta to subvert any of Cronus's Jaffa guard as possible. Plans are also made for new armor for Jaffa, as well as production, reverse engineering, the plasma pulse rifles, amongst other equipment. With such a limitted manpower pool particularly of soliders (jaffa in this case) its difficult. Lain also lays down the plans for an immediate need to destroy Apophis, and Ra's cache world supplies Naquadria. Results Taking Stennos is surprisingly easy after enthralling 'Asgard-Zeus', as is seizing Tartarus, and entrhalling the actual goa'uld Zeus. The Asgard ship's computer core is also salvaged. Over the intervening six months 14 worlds from Cronus and Baal are added to he demense, though they are mostly rim worlds. Thoth's research yields the basis for armor, capable at the time of introduction of taking eight staff blasts, and a weakened version of the Plasma pulse rifle, 25% effeciency, is produced. Another 13 salvageable Nox ships are recovered from the debris field at the Capital. Two dozen supersized, roughly four times the size, alkesh (called Goa'uld frigates for simplicity) are produced. In the end Chulak is destroyed by Naquadria weapons. The assault took four months to prepare, so it is unknown if Apophis survived or not. The strike quickly becomes known as the Emperor's blitz, eventually leading to a rumor that Apophis was attacked by Lord Yu for using illegal Sith technology. Lain quickly begins enthralling any goa'uld on his worlds in the interim, and prepares to eventually withdraw from the recent conquestions. Thoth's mining drone gains a new line of model designed for zero-g repair tasks. All Naqudariah weapon production is relocated to the outer portion of the capital's solar system. The hulks of lost ha'tak from the battle of earth are towed carefully into the Capital's orbit where they will eventually be rebuilt into space stations. In the intervening four months plans are laid down for a formalization of government hierarchy, particularly as the Capital is industrialized. Six Months after the Battle for Earth Lain's goals have largely been laid out to his subordinates 2 months after the assault on Chulak. Despite being only minor rim worlds of Cronus and Baal it takes some time to relocate them as they have larger populations than Ourea, though not much larger. In other news with the first cities taking shape on the capital, and political restructing underway Thoth is set to back engineering as much technology as possible, as is Asgard-Zeus When he's not occupied with civil administration. The task of city building on the capital takes an odd mixture of stone work, and recrafting raw material of space vessels, after setting foundations. With the work pool of manpower issue now dealt with however colonization of worlds is less of an issue. Between the attack on earth and the next year a number of research and development projects are undertaken, amongst these are various ship and equipment programs. The goa'uld system lord relations are deteriorating at an accelerated pace especially with Apophis's abscence and the destruction of Chulak. Cronus and Baal are at each others throats, and Azazel clearly plotting something. Thoth has been given free reign to tap any enthralled goa'uld scientist or recently matured symbiotes with a scientific aptitude. Despite having a hand in Apophis's defeat, and responsible for the destruction of Chulak Lain is shameless in attempts to sweep up any available forces from Apophis. The other 11 on the list The remaining eleven worlds on the list prove a mix of quick victories, busts, and places require more indepth planning. Four worlds easily fall, 3 have overthrown their goa'uld overlord, two worlds were devestated by apparent natural catastrophes, and the final two were well defended too well defended. Lain withdraws from the last two worlds and prepares his other options, a shipbourne assault. Thoth presents the examples of acquired 'Devil' client race technology, as well as rapid fire blaster cannons from the Lancer frigates that Apophis had used at Sol. The ha'tak hulks have largely been converted into orbital facilities around the Capital. The technological developments are a key first step. The Goa'uld Zeus reclaims six worlds that formerly belonged to him before his imprisonment. Thoth rolls out a new aerofoil design to replace the death glider. The thirteen nox ships are identified as 3 capital ships, each 2 kilometers long, 4 are frigates at 250-450 meters, the rest are corvette class at 40-60 meters. Unfortunately the Nox vessels in question will need new heavier weapons. By the end of the year the new scientific bureau has improved most of the equipment through extensive testing. A new frigate is designed derived on the supersized alkesh. 4 worlds are seized from Apophis, though plans are made to abandon them quickly, along with others. Ulfrik brings words from the Asgard Council that these days are dark and the Asgard consider his growth a fine beginning. Baal and Cronus have been fighting for the entirety of the past year, while Heru-ur and Sokar have gone to war over Apophis's territory. With some hundred ninety thousand readily drilled jaffa, and more than a few hundred million humans. The explosive growth over the last three years has lead to minor complications with governance particularly as plans are made to relocate most the population between the central worlds. Discussions with the Asgard continue, as well as the Tollans. Lain lays out a final year goal infiltration and planned usurpation of the Goa'uld system lord morrigan. Category:Stub Category:Universe Category:A Burning Stretch across Space